Our Nindo
by sunnyplace-nh
Summary: When the world is doomed to the Infinite Tsukuyomi, who will rise and save them all? War and Post-War. NaruHina and maybe SasuSaku and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

You can follow my tumblr! Look up sunnyplace-nh. Leave your thoughts :)! The second chapter will come up soon

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto AT ALL.

Chapter 1: Failure

Naruto's P.O.V.

All in a flash, I felt the only ounce I had left of life all go away. It hurt like hell. I have failed the one thing I promised not to fail on. I promised to save the world from the Infinite Tsukuyomi that Madara and Obito have been planning. I promised that I wouldn't let either of them kill my comrades. I promised to Neji that I'd watch over Hinata. How am I supposed to do these things when my heart doesn't have a beat? I let everyone down and it is my fault.


	2. Chapter 2

You can follow my tumblr! Look up sunnyplace-nh. Leave your thoughts :)!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto AT ALL.

This chapter will be longer than chapter one, but I promise it'll start being like a regular chapter by chapter three. Please be patient with me!

Chapter 2: Never Going Back on Our Words

"No..." Hinata said to herself fell to her knees as she watched Naruto's faint heartbeat come to a stop.

Her world has been taken away from her right before her very eyes. She was overwhelmed with grief and sorrow, she lost her beloved cousin and the love of her life all in the same day. They were the two people in her life that made the once meek, shy little girl into a strong woman who was ready to put her life on the line to save her village.

She couldn't falter right now. If Neji and Naruto were watching over her, they would both be telling her to keep fighting. There was a single goal to accomplish and that was to defeat the over powered Uchiha ancestor, Madara Uchiha, and to keep the Infinite Tsukuyomi from being a reality for the shinobi world. They could not lose this war. There was simply too much at stake for there to be a loss.

Hinata deactivated her byakugan and balled her fists up. She allowed her tears to freely flow down her pale skin. She made an oath to herself and her loved ones to never give up. Failue was not an option.


	3. Chapter 3

You can follow my tumblr! Look up sunnyplace-nh. Leave your thoughts :)!

Sorry for not updating in awhile! Studies have completely contained my life, but I'm here with a new chapter and hopefully it's long to your likings~

I know that Naruto had a conversation with the Sage of Six Paths (spoiler alert) in the manga but I planned this chapter a little bit differently, so please no flames!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto AT ALL.

Chapter 3: Keep Fighting.

In a blink of an eye, Madara Uchiha became the new jinjuriki of the Juubi. The shinobi alliance thought that the Uchiha was already a difficult opponent ever since Kabuto reanimated him. Now that Madara became the host of the ten tailed beast, he was nearly invincible. What would this mean? What could possibly be the outcome of it? The Infinite Tsukuyomi seemed more and more like a reality and it terrified absolutely everyone.

Even if the odds were not in the alliance's favor, Hinata would keep fighting to protect the world. That is what Naruto and Neji would want her to do. There was no doubt that she was scared for what was to come but she had to be the one to give it all. This wasn't a time to be weak, this was a time to show your true colors and show everyone who you are and what you represent.

Hinata gazed up at the giant form that Madara Uchiha became and gently bit her bottom lip. Her fists clenched in both fear and anger at the power-hungry Uchiha ancestor. His pure white hairr swayed with the wind and he wore a smirk on his face in amusement. His arrogance would bring him to his death. He had an eye shut with the other one showing the Rinnegan. He became the "god" he's always felt destined to be.

The lavender-eyed Hyuga looked amongst her comrades and she felt their hearts racing. Like everyone else, they were afraid of Madara. Hinata built up thte courage inside of her to give it to them. She developed her twin lion fists and activated her byakugan.

"We're the shinobi of Konoha 11." she told them all, "We're the ones to break this cycle that the generations before us couldn't. We'll defeat the enemy and stand victoriously! We can't go back on our word in protecting Naruto-kun, not now or ever. This is our one and only time to live about his ninja way, we will absolutely not disappoint him!"

They were all in awe by the sudden outburst on the shy and timid girl. Her words were enough to gather up the spirit they all each felt deep inside them and it brought out their will to fight. They were ready to fight to defend the ninja way of the village's hero.

"Let's go!" Hinata said before she charged toward Madara along with the rest of the shinobi alliance.

With Naruto

Naruto blinked open his eyes and he appeared in a space filled with nothing but the color of white. All the pain he felt before he appeared here seemed to come to a halt. He furrowed his eyebrows in such brightness and looked around for a possible way out.

"Naruto." a voice called out to him.

Naruto turned to the direction to the voice and saw a figure walk towards him. As it neared him, he realized the identity of the person.

"N-Neji?" Naruto's eyes widened at the sight. Then he realized, if we was seeing Neji now, this must mean that he died on the battlefield, "Did I die?"

"Well, yes." Neji told him and sat in a chair across from Naruto, "Sakura is trying to keep you alive and bring you to the Yodaime."

"Dammit!" Naruto yelled, "How could I let this happen?! I was supposed to protect everyone! I couldn't protect you and you died and now I let everyone down!"

"Even in death, you're still the loudest person." Neji groaned, "It isn't too late for you Naruto. You musn't blame all of the bad things on yourself."

"Who else is to blame then?" Naruto threw his arms up, "I promised everyone to not let them die!"

"I didn't sacrifice myself for nothing." Neji stood up, "I was willing to die to protect you and Lady Hinata, just like everyone else. Our goal as the shinobi alliance is to keep you and the Hachibi safe."

Naruto clenched his eyes shut and balled his fists, "What can I do now?"

"I can't give you that answer, that is something you'll have to find out for yourself." Neji looked at him, "It starts with here, in your heart." he pressed his fist into his heart.

"My heart." Naruto mumbled a bit, "You know, it's easier said than done. We all know I've never been good at stuff like this."

"You need to be." Neji sighed, "This is the fate of the world we're talking about."

Naruto began to pace around the place he was in and he ran his fingers through his thick, blonde locks. He did this for a while, searching for possible ideas to help stop the world's doom. It was times like these where he wish he wasn't such a savior for everyone. The pressure kept building up and it made it hard to make any good choices, but he'd do it anyways because this was everyone's life at stake.

"I think I have the answer." Naruto smiled is trademark grin.


End file.
